The Truth
by IrishGirl07
Summary: Castiel is taking Caroline back to her husband after Hannah leaves her body. On the way there, Caroline feels the need to talk to Cass about Hannah's feelings for him.


**A/N: **_Hai everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in a long time and I'm trying my best to get back into the swing of writing and posting. I drew my inspiration for this little blurb/oneshot from the episode, 'Girls, Girls, Girls' when Castiel is taking Caroline back to her husband after Hannah leaves her body. _

_I don't own Supernatural, just the idea of the blurb._

A wave of happiness and relief swept over Caroline as Hannah left her body. A pair of arms held her against their person, keeping her from falling. She closed her eyes, a sudden dizziness washing over her. She gripped the person's forearms, steadying herself on her feet. Glancing up, she met a pair of blue eyes, the same blue eyes she found herself staring into most of the time.

"Castiel," she smiled, enjoying the feeling of being able to use her voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she removed herself from his embrace. He watched her clenched her hands into fists and relax them again, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, she had her body back. "Never better," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Castiel?" she said quietly, unsure of how she should start a conversation like this. She was a guidance counselor before she was a vessel, but this wasn't quite what she'd went to school for. She could talk to kids without a problem, but this wasn't a kid. This was an angel. The gentle creatures her mother always told her of before she went to bed at night, only they were a bit more violent in real life.<p>

"Yes?" his voice sounded a little tired. He adjusted his hands on the steering wheel and shifted slightly in the driver's seat. It was as if he knew what she was going to talk to him about.

"There's something you should know about Hannah."

"What about her?" He moved again, uncomfortable.

"Apart from the mission," she started, not taking her eyes from him. "You were the only thing she thought about."

He glanced over at her, and she gave him a look of compassion. He cleared his throat, looking back to the road before him. "That's impossible. The only thing that mattered was this mission."

"Not to her, it didn't. I heard her thinking about asking you to run off with her. To forget the mission and live out the rest of her days with you. She loved you, Castiel."

"Angels are incapable of human feelings," he said flatly.

"Are they?" she asked. "Castiel, let me ask you something. Do you honestly think that she left because she felt the mission wasn't important to her?" When he didn't answer her, she continued. "Well, I can tell you she was willing to follow you to the ends of the earth, to continue this mission whether or not it was important. But the reason she left, the real reason, was that she loved you so much and you didn't love her back. It killed her to be that close to you, and have you treat her so coldly, as if her feelings didn't exist, as if she was an abomination for having them. She was confused, Castiel, not to mention scared. She'd never felt like that before."

He sighed, his hands dropping from the steering wheel. "Love is a human emotion. We're not meant to feel those kinds of things."

"I guess Hannah was more human than you thought."

A loud bang was heard from the house they were parked in front of, startling them both.

"I think I'd better go in there and straighten things out with Mark," she said quietly, and he nodded. "For what it's worth, Castiel, I think you and Hannah would've been great together." She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the center console of the car, pressing a gentle kiss to his stubbly cheek. "That's from her," she smiled before opening the car door. She got out of the passenger side and closed the door. "Good-bye, Castiel."

"Good-bye, Caroline," he gave her a slight smile before she turned from the car and started up the sidewalk. Mark came out to greet her, and she hugged him tightly. Castiel could faintly hear her say hello and Mark saying it back. The two disappeared inside the house, leaving him with the thought what could've been.


End file.
